This invention relates generally to the mechanic arts, and more particularly to accessories for use by painters to facilitate several of the operations repetitively performed in the process of painting.
As is well known, painting is in practical terms the transfer of liquid paint from a container to a surface to be painted, the transfer being accomplished by such tools as brushes or, more recently, rollers. Paint is supplied in containers or cans of the type which has a plug-in top, and a bail-type handle as well in the larger sizes. It is notoriously well known that the pigment settles to the bottom of the can upon standing, beneath a layer of clear vehicle. The individual steps in painting are opening the can, remixing the pigment and vehicle, carrying the mixed paint in the can to the site of use, dipping a brush into the paint, removing it, wiping off excess paint, brushing the paint on the surface to be covered, and repeating the dipping, wiping and brushing step until the surface is completely covered, the painter moving with the can of paint, as necessary, during this process. Ascent and decent of ladders, repositioning of ladders and planks, amelioration of the surface being painted, and simple manual fatigue present frequent ocassions for the brush to be released, which must be accomplished without transfer of paint from the brush to unintended surfaces. There is often need to pour paint from its supply can into some other container.
It is conventional to pour paint directly from the can, and to wipe a loaded brush by rubbing it against the inner rim of the can top, both of which processes quickly fill the groove in the can top with paint and then cause paint to run down the outside of the can, to result in undesirable dripping. It is also conventional to rest the brush across the top of the can, where its handle becomes smeared with any paint in the groove which is subsequently transferred to the painter's hand or glove when the brush is again taken up.